


[涉英]一步目

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 涉真的很想偷偷吻一下英智，但是这是人潮涌动的夏日祭。





	[涉英]一步目

“你们的日日树涉，华丽登场☆不过当然不仅如此，小丑还带来了令人心旌摇曳的美食，散发着禁果般的香味！那么，作为整个夏天都好好努力了的奖励，章鱼小丸子给我们可爱的公主殿下！皇帝陛下的，则是您一直都很想试试看的烤肠☆最后，执事君的礼物是最为丰盛的中华炒面哦！一直以来都麻烦你了呢，辛苦辛苦～”

弓弦还拿着桃李捞的金鱼，接过涉手中的小吃时显得有些手忙脚乱。英智又学着涉的样子：“麻烦你了，辛苦辛苦～”而桃李又学英智：“嗯嗯，辛苦你了哦，奴隶一号～”直接导致弓弦进入了短暂的不知所措状态，最终露出了符合年纪的青涩笑容：“啊......明明是我分内的事情，几位大人突然这么说，我反而会困扰的哦？”

大约真的是夏日祭的气氛的原因吧，连弓弦的言行都自然的放松了下来。

这份能在结束后逛祭典的工作是英智接下的。喧哗祭时，整晚都在开演唱会，有着奇怪名字的第二部也耗尽了大家的体力。本以为今年就要这么错过祭典的乐趣了，没想到还能乘上一班夏末的末班车。能和英智大人一起去夏日祭，桃李自然是最高兴的，像小孩子般换上鲜艳的浅蓝色印花浴衣，也像小孩子般围在英智身边咯咯地笑。涉则扎了清凉的高马尾，悠闲地扇着扇子，与弓弦一起在一旁看他们嬉笑。

一直说个不停的桃李比总是微笑着听的英智先累了，被弓弦背着，迷迷糊糊地半阖着眼。涉对弓弦露出一个会心的微笑，几步上前，走到英智身旁。英智还在小口小口的吃着涉买的那根烤肠，似乎不认为凉了之后口感会变差。听见涉的脚步声，他抬起头安静地笑了笑。涉问他：“这样的祭典还合乎您的想象吗？”

英智一边想一边咬了一口烤肠，最后说：“比我想象中人少，也没那么热闹。”他补充道：“但是很好玩，桃李和弓弦看起来都玩得很开心。”

“那你呢？”他们同时问。

然后两个人都笑了。英智先说：“我也是呀。嗯......虽然游乐项目玩得不多，但是吃得可不少。”他晃了晃手中的小吃，“这个也很好吃。平时身边所有人都叫我不要吃这种东西。”

涉从他的声音里察觉出他有点累了，果然在强度不低的工作后逛祭典还是有些勉强了吧？于是他开始说：“一年里也不是不能吃一两次吧？如果把危险的乐趣全都禁止的话，安全又合理的那部分也会显得没有意义呢。不过确实，要是再热闹一点就好了呢，毕竟现在是夏末啦。明年再找机会来吧？新年祭典也会不错呢，虽然说不是夏天☆”

英智的眼角本身就是弧度温柔的下垂眼，在这种笑眯眯望着他的时候更加明显。涉想道：很可爱。

“什么？”英智凑近了一点，回应他没听清楚的那句话。

“......突然的自言自语而已☆”涉答道。他觉得不应该再继续聊祭典了，因为实际上他自己也没怎么和别人一起逛过，一个人的玩法又比较刁钻，对平常所谓的祭典乐趣的了解恐怕不比英智从书上读来的多多少。

话题变得琐碎起来，附带涉指哪打哪的豆知识。英智在不知不觉中开始减速，涉则在不知不觉中靠近他一点。他不想和他说“早点回去吧”之类的话，但如果真的累得睡着的话，第一时间应该是靠在自己的肩膀上才对。

英智注视着这张越来越靠近的、向着前方漫长却稀疏的灯光的脸，时不时小声地附和一两句，事实上没太听进去。

涉感受着与这目光摇曳着的短暂距离。

要不要趁着公主殿下和执事先生没在注意这边，独占越来越近的皇帝陛下一秒钟呢？

英智晕乎乎地靠在了涉的身上，打断了这个想法。涉停下脚步，看着英智的睫毛在昏暗的灯火下扑闪了几下，随后盖上了那双眼睛。

今天就算了吧。涉保持了一小会这个站姿，让英智继续靠在他的肩膀上。几秒钟后英智睁开了眼，像睡了一个长觉般的说：“嗯......？那回去吧？”

天上正在吃苹果糖的神明大人终于安了心，确认了这位自称无所不能的魔术师少年没有掌握真正的魔法。

因为如果能够使用魔法读心的话，银长发的少年在刚刚就不会那么犹豫。他会听见那道温柔目光的主人、他旁边那个金头发的少年在用有些困乏的声音说：要不要趁着他本人不注意，偷偷亲一下我的日日树涉呢？


End file.
